videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers vs. Street Fighter
]]: T [[wikipedia: Pan European Game Information| ]]: 12 [[wikipedia: Computer Entertainment Rating Organization| ]]: B [[wikipedia: Australian Classification Board| ]]: M [[wikipedia: Unterhaltungssoftware Selbstkontrolle| ]]: 12 [[wikipedia: Game Rating and Administration Committee| ]]: 12 [[wikipedia: Game Software Rating Regulations| ]]: 12|color1 = #333333|color2 = white|color3 = white|textcolor = black|publisher = nWay Games|distributor = SNK, Square Enix, Konami, Arc System Works, Disney, SEGA, Atlus |developer = |genre = Fighting|series = Power Rangers Street Fighter|engine = TBA|released = Dic. 23th, 2019 TBA 2020 (PlayStation 5 & Xbox Series X)|storage = TBA|platforms = , PlayStation 5, , Xbox Series X, , PC, Windows, Steam, , Macintosh, Linux|image = Power Rangers= |-| Street Fighter= |cost = TBA|toc = }}Power Rangers vs. Street Fighter 'is a 3D fighting game developed and published by Capcom, nWay Games The game is based on the Power Rangers series, and contains a completely different story, but keeps the same characters from the series, ??? It will be released for Distributed by: SNK, Square Enix, Konami, Arc System Works, Disney, SEGA, Atlus, Bandai Namco Enternament Gameplay Following the gameplay of ??? fighting game Street Fighter x Tekken, PR vs. Street Fighter is a fighting game in which characters from the television show fight against each other. The aim of the game is to use attacks and special abilities to knock out the opponent, or possess more life than him/her at the end of the round. The continue screen is a 10 second countdown screen where each playable character is panting causing the game to have ''Street Fighter X Tekken continue screen and you have to press start. When the player continues, When player doesn't continue. Plot The History of the Street Fighter & Power Rangers Controls PlayStation 4 71uQYNKiKCL. SL1500 .jpg 71BDzxvU4EL. SL1500 .jpg Xbox One 3af0da7b-f5d0-418f-88ab-8ae631aafe9d.jpg 0b634c25-d546-4f61-aff5-8e48a865b93d.jpg Nintendo Switch PC (Steam) Microsoft Windows Macintosh (Steam) Linux (Steam) Characters Normal, Level 1 Italic, Level 2 '''Bold,' '''Level 3 Unlockable DLC Guest Alternate Costumes * Ken Masters (Street Fighter V) * Chun-Li (Street Fighter Alpha) * Cammy (Street Fighter Alpha 3) * Cammy (Final Fight Streetwise) * Akuma (Street Fighter V) Bosses Normal, sub-boss '''Bold', boss Asterisk, secret boss Mechas/Zords Asterisk, Unlockable Plus, Guest Not Playable Characters Power Rangers * Zhane * Chloe Ashford * Sarah Thompson * Dax Lo * Casey Rhodes * Justin Stewart * Rita Repulsa * Dillon * Ellarien * Daggeron * Merrick Baliton * Vrak * Robo Knight * Albert Smith Street Fighter * Joe * Mike * E. Honda * T. Hawk * Kevin Striker * Kairi * Allen * Blair * C.Jack * Pullum * Shadowgeist * Kyle NPC Power Rangers * Andrew Hartford * Doctor K * Colonel Mason Truman * Karone * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Captain William Mitchell * Finster 5 * Farkas Bulkmeier * Eugene Skullovitch * Finster * Squatt * Baboo Street Fighter * Dorai * Sari * Carlos Miyamoto * Mike Haggar * Li-Fen * Gou Hibiki * Masaru * Ruby Heart * Simone * Shiba * Dr. Jose * Tail & Tusk * Max * Scott Delta Red * George Ginzu * Hanna Ackerson * Keith Wolfman * Lita Luwanda * Matthew McCoy Judgement Girls * Anna * Fair Libra * Julia * Lilly * Rifa * Toli * Tonfa Stages Asterisk, Two Asterisks, Power Rangers * Angel Grove * Zord Graveyard * Dino Lab Street Fighter * Suzaku Castle * Special Forces Harrier * Subway Station Mixed * The Arena * Tournament Stadium* Story Mode Chapters * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Final Chapter Cutscenes sees here Power Rangers vs. Street Fighter/Cutscenes Enemies, Mini-Boss, Sub-Boss, Boss Normal Bold,' '''mini-boss ''Italic, sub-boss Bold Italic, boss Asterisk, secret boss Stages * TBA Move List sees here Power Rangers vs. Street Fighter/Move List Weapons Power Rangers * Power Sword Street Fighter * TBA DLC Packs/Season Pass Season Pass 1 * DLC Pack 1 * DLC Pack 2 * DLC Pack 3 * DLC Pack 4 * DLC Pack 5 Season Pass 2 Unlockables sees here Power Rangers vs. Street Fighter/Unlockables Models * Arcade Mode * Story Mode * VS Mode Music # Intro & Main Menu # Character Select # Versus # Suzaku Castle # Angel Grove Voice Actors Power Rangers * Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott * Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran * Li Ming Hu as Gemma * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver, Lord Drakkon * Yoshi Sudarso as Koda * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park * Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins * Richard Simpson as Galvanax * Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard * Selwyn Ward as T. J. Johnson * Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillipo as Trey of Triforia Street Fighter * Johnny Yong Bosch as Yang Quotes TBA Trailers & Commercial sees here Power Rangers vs. Street Fighter/Trailers sees here Power Rangers vs. Street Fighter/Commercial Gallery TBA Versions sees here Power Rangers vs. Street Fighter/Changelog External Links TBA Category:Power Rangers Category:Street Fighter Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Street Fighter (series) Category:Video games based on television series Category:Unlockable&Downloads Category:Downloadable Games Category:BlazBlue Category:Blazblue Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Video games based on Movies Category:Transformers Category:RoboCop: The Series Category:Godzilla Games Category:Skullgirls Category:Darkstalkers Category:The King of Fighters Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One X Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 5 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC/Mac Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Category:Steam Games Category:Google Stadia Games Category:Google Stadia Category:Linux Games Category:Linux Category:Persona Category:Dragon Ball Category:DragonBall Category:Metal Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Game Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fight Category:Fighting Layer Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Capcom Category:Capcom Games Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Hasbro Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:TMNT Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Saban Category:Saban Films Category:Toon Disney Category:Dimps Category:T-Rated Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:T Category:CERO B Category:OFLC M Category:GRB 12 Category:GSRR 12 Category:USK 12 Category:Xbox Series X Games Category:RoboCop